Wrestling
by MJLS
Summary: Ok you want a punch in the face?


**Disclaimer:** don't own.

**Author's note: **got inspired by the fact that Tim Roth and Brendan Hines do this behind the scenes sometimes because Brendan doesn't have any fight scenes in Lie To Me as he does in the Terminator series. Poor guy can't fight so Tim helps him a bit. Figured that it would be fun if Cal and Loker did the same.

* * *

Eli Loker was bored. That was easy to say. Usually he had something to do and even as an unpaid intern, Lightman always found a stupid task to make sure he didn't stand in the way. Right at this moment however, Gillian was out with Torres and Lightman had put out strict orders not to bother him for anything, not even to hand him a new case file. Apparently the man was busy with something way more important than his work yet Eli didn't really buy it. He respected his boss' wish however and just left him alone, he didn't want to get fired that was for sure.

Of course, as he stalked the halls of the Lightman group, he didn't expect to bump into Cal all of the sudden. Whom he thought would lock himself up in his office for the next few days until either Gillian returned from her case out of town or Zoe started returning his calls. Let nobody tell you that Loker didn't pay attention to the gossping ladies in the cantine. Before he knew it however, he was tackled to the floor with Cal sitting on him and a smirk on his boss' lips.

"Um...I thought we had this general rule not to have sex in the hallways."

"OK, you want a punch in the face?" Cal raised an eyebrow at Loker who wasn't fighting against his grip or anything.

Instead the two men just ended up staring in each other's eyes as if they were stolen from their voices. Cal had a lasting smirk on his lips while Loker looked around nervously in the hope that Gillian or Torres would jump out of an empty office somewhere laughing and claiming it was all just a 'hidden camera' joke.

Loker was the first one to react after several minutes of silence between them and punched Cal in the jaw. It was a good punch considering the fact that he managed to get his boss of him. Lightman however did not like the fact that he was just thrown of his employee and probably would have to carry the bruise around as a mark for the next few days.

"You asked for it," Loker shrugged yet looking terribly alarmed about the fact that he had just punched his boss in the face. Hard enough to show a mark that is. He never had done this before and was sure that he was going to get fired now. Gulping, Loker waited until Cal spoke up.

"No I asked if _you _wanted one," Cal grumbled as he stroke his sore jaw and glared at Loker who stood up and backed away from his boss, holding his hands in front of his chest in a defensive mode.

This was a miscalculated move however when Cal managed to gain his strength back sooner than Loker anticipated and gave the younger man an equally jaw-breaking punch., making Loker fly against the wall and gasp for air. Seeing that this was serious business, both men took off their vests, rolled up their sleeves and tackled each other to the ground.

They rolled around on the floor, trying to hit each other where it hurt the most, finding each other's weak spots and using them to their advantage. The mini wrestling match between them soon turned out to be a spectacle that everyone wanted to see and it didn't take long for everyone on the floor (and even some from other floors) to come and stand around them to see who would win. Bets were placed and place was made whenever they needed it.

Cal already had a bruised jaw from the first punch and several cuts from his previous case so another few bruises and cuts wouldn't hurt him. Same went with Loker, who had been starting a wrestling course at the local gym and clearly wanted to show off to his boss. The cheering on around them only made their adrenaline rise even more and soon they were just throwing random punches and missing each other because they couldn't focus.

"Oh come on Lightman, I'm sure you can do better than that!"

Loker didn't know who shouted this at his boss but he didn't care as he wiped some sweat away from his forehead and launched himself in another man-tackle upon Cal. Not expecting this, Cal fell to the ground with Loker sitting on top of him within seconds. He started struggling under the weight upon him but found himself soon giving up.

"Damn you," Cal cussed as silent as possible, clearly not wanting this fight to be over yet. Loker smirked and let go of Cal's wrists he had pinned above his boss' head, almost waiting to get punched again.

"Hey cut the sexual tension and _let's go again_!" the unknown voice said again from the crowd, Cal rolled his eyes and Loker got off his boss in the fear that he might get fired if he kept this position going on for too long.

The moment Loker stood up and stuck out a hand to help Cal up, Cal managed to pull Loker down again and used his feet to throw the man over on his back. Loker yelped, not expected to be thrown on the floor so soon after getting up again. He groaned and blinked the stars away from in front of his eyes. Once his vision cleared up again, all he could see was Lightman's smirking face hovering above his own.

"Lunch?"


End file.
